When Life Gives You Lemons
by whistfull lullaby
Summary: The whole thing is just a random lemon. Origanally a one shot. Very explicit. Don't like it - don't read it! HARSH LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Hello all

Hello all! Originally this was going to be a one shot - but I couldn't brake myself to write a story so long that the little scroll bar on the left was only that thick. So this is in a few parts. The first chapter is in BPOV. The rest will be EPOV. All of the ones in Edwards form, will be very detailed. The whole thing is a lemon. If you don't like it - don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV BPOV

I needed Edward to see how much I needed him. How much I wanted him. But how, it's not like I could just come out and say, "Edward, fuck me now." No way!

God he is driving me crazy! He is laying behind me, as usual, but he is running his hand up and down my side, from my hip to my rib cage. God I love the way he touches me. If he only knew. If he only knew what he did to me. If he only knew _where _I wanted his hand to be.

"Bella, love." His perfect velvet voice asked, tickling my earlobe with his cool breath. "What are you thinking about?" Ha! Perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV EPOV

I loved holding her so close. I had my hand sitting on her perfect hip, absentmindedly stroking her slender length. She was so incredibly warm. By now she was usually asleep. I knew she must be thinking of something. I nuzzled my nose in her thick mahogany hair. I loved her sent.

"Bella, love." I asked, enjoying the shiver I caused with my breath, "What are you thinking about?"

She tilted her head slightly so she could lock eyes with me. I was definitely unprepared for what was next to come. She put her hand over top of mine, which was currently sitting just beneath her shirt on her ribs, where a bra band would have gone - if she where wearing one.

"Edward, I was thinking of how I wanted you to touch me." she said as she moved my hand to her left breast. I could feel her nipple grow erect under my fingers, which made something else grow erect. I massaged her mound lightly, twisting her tiny bead between my fingers. She moaned deep in her throat. God she was so sexy.

"And here…" she pulled my hand down lower and guided it past the elastic waist band of her shorts and panties. I felt a fine bed of curls, and heat. I let my middle finger slip gently between the folds of her lips and traced a line from her entrance to her nubby tip. She wreathed beneath my touch. She pulled my hand out and sucked on that finger, putting the whole thing in her mouth.

"Good God, Bella!" I couldn't help my self any more. I moved to place my self on top of her. I began kissing her neck and pulled her shirt over her head so I could run wet kisses across her chest. She pushed up on my chest. I sat up, holding myself carefully above her and looked down at the sight before me. with that I felt my cock grow more firm. She was perfect. On top of each perfect breast sat one small pale nipple. I felt a growl deep in my throat and it rippled off of her body. I bent my head down to take her mound in my mouth, where it belonged. Again she stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah, Edward." She tried to flip us over, and I let her. "There are cirtin things that I want to do to you first.

As she said this, she pulled the black wife beater over my head and ran her tiny, warm hands down my chest and abs, paying special attention to each rippled muscles. It made me finch in pleasure, which made her simile. I love seeing her smile. The way those plump, supple pink lips curled over her teeth tuned another switch. She bent forward and ran her tongue along my collar bone.

"Bella!" I could feel her smile into my flesh. She worked her way down and bit my nipple. "Dear God!" she giggled and looked up at me.

"Do you like it when I bite you, Edward?" she mimed. She had the most innocent look on her face. Like hell she was innocent. She was the sex-demon-goddess from all my wildest dreams!

"Yes!" I panted. She leaned her sexy body against mine, letting her plump nipples graze my skin, and licked my earlobe just before biting my neck. I moaned and my dick shot up hard against her ass. She smiled and rubbed against me. I could feel her hot, wet cavern and it made me want her so badly. I reached up and grabbed one mound in each hand and began massaging. She hummed and I could smell her sweet juices. She pinned my hands above my head and took my mouth with hers. She nibbled and sucked on my bottom lip. It was heaven.

"Open your mouth, Edward." She demanded. I did as I was told. Her hot tongue met mine and traced the seem in it. Our mouths tangoed a sinful dance, and I could smell her getting more turned on, which turned me on. She pulled away and bit my lip again. She giggled slightly as I moaned again.

"Don't move. Promise?" she asked. I simply nodded unable to form a sentence. This was so new. Bella was so damn confident, it turned me on so badly. She moved off of me, and I whined like a two year old. "Don't move!" She commanded. She waked over to the dresser and opened the third drawer. She turned around with a bottle in her hand. She popped the lid open and put a semi-translucent pink gel in her hand, and rubbed it over her tits and stomach as she walked back to the bed. She straddled me and put the wet hand on my shoulder. It was burning hot, and felt so good! Then she laid her body down on mine. Her boobs and stomach where on fire. Again I let out a deep moan. She rubbed her chest up and down my torso. Then she wiped her hand off on my arm.

"Warming lubricant." She stated very mater-of-factly. She set the bottle down on the bed next to me and pulled down the sweat pants I was wearing, followed by my boxer briefs. My dick jumped up and smacked her tits. She laughed. Then she moved up and positioned her still covered entrance at my tip, and applied ample pressure, enough to feel inside of her. She hummed at this. I reached up to grab her, but she slapped my hand away.

"No moving, remember?" she smiled. I put my hands back above my head. She leaned back over and grabbed the lube. She put an enormous pile on my chest and rubbed it all over. It felt incredible. With both of her hands thoroughly saturated, she used the right to cup my sac, and the left to hold the base of my long, thick shaft. A low rumble involuntarily escaped my chest. She looked up at me with wicked eyes and grazed the tip of my dick with her teeth.

**More details in the next chapter. Be prepared. If you don't like it - stop reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so I lied

A/N: Okay, so I lied. I am done with this story. Don't expect too much more from me any time soon. The baby is coming soon! I'll have some one UD for me to let yall know when she gets her.

Lot's of love to all those who have stuck with me threw my first fan fic, and then continued with this one. (rin & kyo's fav just to drop some names)

Hope you enjoy!

WARNING! Graphic lemon - harsh language!

"Bel-la!" I gasped. I was about to cum. She looked up to me with wicked eyes, my wide cock still embedded in between her swollen lips. With that, she took my entire shaft into her throat and sucked hard, swallowing my entire release. I went soft momentarily and she took the initiative to lick every trace of fluid from my sensitive dick and balls. She laid on top of my chest and kissed me. I eagerly obliged. But now - it was my turn for fun.

I flipped her over onto her back and growled deep in my throat. She let out a brief squeal of shock, then laced her fingers in my hair. I took one of those beautiful nipples into my mouth and sucked on it's bud being cautious of my teeth. When all I got was a light whimper, I flicked the tip with my tongue. She moaned harshly. Still not enough. I wanted to make her scream my name. I placed one hand behind her lower back, and used the other to get rid of the lacy fabric that hid her hot core from me. she gasped again. I slid one finger inside of her, reveling in the heat and wetness.

"Mmmmm…." She purred. I added another and began to pump in and out of her molten cavern. "Edward-" she began to pant.

"Yes, my love?" I teased, releasing her tit. She whimpered.

"Please!"

"Please what, love?" I said against her earlobe, flicking it with the tip of my tongue.

"Edward! Fuck me already! I can't take any more!" she wined.

"Patients love, patients." I hummed into her neck as I added a third finger. Her hips bucked in response. I moved down to her opening, kissing her parted thies. I in hailed deeply enjoying the intoxicating aroma she offered me. I with drew my fingers and licked the white cream that lingered from her pussy, then I enveloped my tongue into her warmth. Her hips thrust up of their own accord and pushed my face further into her mass. I grabbed her ass to bring her closer as I ate her to oblivion.

All the while she was screaming my name, getting louder, and louder the closer she came to her climax, and when it finally hit, I drank in every bit of it, so much sweeter than her blood could ever be. I traced a trail from her opening, across her clit, up her folds, navel and stomach, to her neck, and finally her mouth, where I stole her in a kiss. She eagerly accepted and replied with wild passion.

I broke away so she could breathe. She looked up at me, her cheeks flushed a beautiful red. I kissed them and pushed my erection against her wet pussy. The wicked glint returned to her eyes, and her hand shot down and put my fat tip at her hole. She shoved her hips against mine, enclosing my cock into her about an inch. I didn't need to be told twice. I thrust into her, all the way to the hilt. Instead of the rebuke of pain I expected, I was met with a loud passionate moan and her legs shot up into the air. I smiled widely and grabbed her ankles. I pounded into her, her tight pussy matching my hard cock thrust for thrust. We climaxed together, screaming out each others name in euphoria.

Then, I bit her.


End file.
